User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Are you satisfied with the service here?? Yes, it's great No, it's kind of slow MLN username = sgt_griffin Add me before you order, mention your username in the order, receive your order. Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. Thanks! 17:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) -- 17:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC)t thanks, joeman!! 17:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 ill order 50 thornax so thats 5 clicks samstiffman293 ill order 50 thornax so thats 5 clicks 17:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, so click my fern module. yu still have to click the 30 clicks for my auction, cause i didnt harvest anything when you said you clicked. 18:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i sent you all the items. 18:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) wait i did click oh well ill click again so umm 35 clicks 21:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thanks. 00:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) are you sure you clicked 35 times?? i only harvested 3 green bricks. 00:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i dont know why but i clicked it 65 times in total oh well, forget it, then. 00:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef Hi! My name is shlomelef. I want to order 1 rough saphirre and 1 rough diamond thats 30 clicks i have sent you a friend request please accept. Thank you! and a good day P.S. Please answer and accept friend request. ok, please click my pet water bug module and i'll send you the items. Thanks! 01:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) im going to block you for now, unless you order again, i'll unblock you. i need to do this because im doing a block clik deal. Thanks! 01:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer213 id like 50 thornax 1 muffler 1 tire 1 nitro and 1 engines thanks! =) 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) you know that i dont sell mufflers, right? 22:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) oh and i ran out of engines, sorry :(. for 50 thornax, 1 tire, 1 nitro will be 8 clicks to my may pop purple popper module. thanks. do i send them to samstiffman?? 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i sent them. please click. 03:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef i want to order 3 rough saphirres and 2 dino horns 19:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) next time before you order please check my store inventory on my main store page to see what items i sell. i dont sell any gems or horns, sorry. 00:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Free 23:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ill send you some items so that you open quicker 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks, do you have any of those guitars, im going to be rank 6 in a few seconds. 23:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry i ran out 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ok. im RANK 6 now! 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! ill try my best to get you guitars and secret messages! :) 23:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks! do you have anything you need me to help you get?? ye i need 4 clicks to my race rank 3 and some Victory Ribbons thanks! ok. :D 23:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) go harvest your module. i clicked it once and lost. you'll get 3 victory ribbons. tell me when your done and i'll click again. ok thanks 23:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) so did you harvest? can you click my stunt rank 3 4 times again please? thanks! 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry, im running low on clicks and solar power cells. 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) wait i clicked it 1. i lost, so harvest 3 victory ribbons. i got a stunt rank 3 blueprint and i built it please click it once please please please! 23:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) need any guitars or secret messages? i got 2 bass guitars and 1 of every secret message 23:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sure, send me whatever you want. you have to re-setup your module or i cant click it. Ok ill send you a Bass Guitar for 10 clicks to my magazine thanks! 23:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ok sent 23:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin! can you make me a sig that was before? i was playing and trying to make one bt something happened please help! 19:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 I'd like to donate some thornax!Teddy R1 (talk) 19:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'll unblock you and you can donate as much as you like =) 20:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) id like to donate some tires! =) (streetracer213) sure, but who do i unblock, samstiffman or streetracer?? 21:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) PIKACHUMATTHEW i asked for you to be my friend pikachumatthew i need 8 worn tuning forks and 80 thornax deal i am going to click now ok, i'll send them. 00:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) me again i need 100 thornax and a click on my millstone hurling module just unblock me which of yours should i click on?Pikachumatthew (talk) 19:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok sure, click my rank 2 magazine module and i'll send you the stuff + the click. (12 clicks in total) and since you ordered over 10 clicks, you get a FREE nitro!! 22:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) thx like your fast response i will vote for you thanks!! do you need anything else?? 02:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) actually yes exact same order plz btw i like how your thornax isnt free but still hugely cheapPikachumatthew (talk) 11:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll send it. click my rank 2 magazine mod, thanks! 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) finished clicking Pikachumatthew (talk) 19:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) what about the click?Pikachumatthew (talk) 20:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ello o sorry, i was busy for the past few hours. i'll click your hurling module again. im done clicking. 23:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) thxPikachumatthew (talk) 00:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) no prob. /* Flex217 */ can I have 20 loose sparks plz? 23:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ya, sure. you also get a free nitro for the buy. put 4 clicks on one of my solo performance mods, another 4 clicks on another solo mod, and 2 clicks on my rank 1 lego mag mod. thanks. 17:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dino Horns Hi SSgtGriffin, Do you have any Dino Horns for sale? 01:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i dont have any horns at all. but i do have some dino scales, dino fangs, one diamond, and 2 rubies, if you need any. 15:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I get 15 clicks on my Dino grazing mod R3, I've spent all my 60 clicks between your pref mods. 07:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thornax Can i have some thornax to help some newbies? my mln username is sure, i'll send you 200. i already added you, you need to accept my friend request. please click each of my solo performance mods(3) 4 times and my lego magazine mod 8 times. i'll send you your 2 free best bees as well. 15:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ok then yep. i gave them(by acident)all on your dino bone gallery as i did your order at scrap for clicks is that ok and can you send me the fragment? ok, i'll send it. 17:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew i would like 5 clicks on my race track rank two or until you lose thx☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 14:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) sure, please click my dino bone gallery moduel 10 times. i will send you 2 free best bees. 15:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) you can go harvest, i lost on the first try. thx☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 17:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) so can i click again?? only if you want but now my stunt thingy is up ok, so do you need me to click it?? you can and i do but it is your choice thx☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 19:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sure i can help you. thx☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 00:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) MY ORDER I would like 5 tires That's 5 clicks. i paid on Club magazine R1. Do i still get 2 best bees? If yes please send with tires. ZER0-0 see my store 18:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) yes you do, whats your mln username?? I am mjw65 ZER0-0 see my store 18:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, i sent them.